Dance Floor Anthem
by The-Caring-Misanthrope
Summary: Both boys had gone to the club to escape from it all. Who knew that a night of ends could turn into a night of new beginnings.


Hey everyone! So this is my very first Homestuck fic. I'm sorry if they're OOC! I tried my best to keep them in character! Anyways, I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I own neither the song nor Homestuck! Dur!**

* * *

_She's going out to forget they were together_

_All that time he was taking her for granted_

_She wants to see if there's more_

_Than he gave she's looking for_

The blond boy gazed around the club through his sunglasses. Though he kept a stoic face, the young man was feeling like complete shit. He came to this club

to try to forget about his love like. It was so ironic though. Everywhere he looked, couples were grinding, making out, or leaving for someplace more 'private'.

He swirls his straw around his drink as he gazes back at it, hoping to block out the ironic song that his dj bro just so happened to be playing. He was just being

a dick now. He was suddenly shaken from his brooding as his phone rang for the umpteenth time in the last hour.

_He calls her up_

_He's tripping on the phone _

_Now he doesn't want her out there and alone_

_Now he knows she's moving it_

_Knows she's using it_

_Now he's losing it_

_She don't care_

He recognized the ringtone that was playing. He didn't feel like listening to his now EX boyfriend's rants about how sorry he was and how he hoped they could

still be friends. Hah, as if, the blond thought to himself as he fished his phone out of his pocket, turning it off completely. Now he was finally free to sulk without

interruptions.

_Everybody_

_Put up your hands Say:_

"_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you've got nothing left say:_

"_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

_Back it up now_

_You've got a reason to live say:_

"_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

_Feeling good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down say:_

"_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

The longer the boy listened to the song, the more ironic his life seemed. Heh, his bro really did have a way with music.

_He was always giving her attention  
_

_Working hard to find the things she mentioned_

_He was dedicated_

_By most sucka's hated_

_That girl was fine_

_But she didn't appreciate him_

A young Latino walked into a dimly lit club, looking around with a sad look upon his face. He had finally got away from the girl that had caused him so much

trouble for so long. He was completely heartbroken. He only decided to come to this place to try to forget about everything he had just gone through. He

looked around hoping to find a spot to sit, but all the tables were filled. He ran a hand through his mohawk as he walked towards a table that a lone blond sat

at.

_She calls him up she's tripping on the phone_

_Now he had to get up and he ain't coming home_

_Now he's trying to forget her_

_That's how he got with her_

_When he first met her_

_When they first got together_

He felt his phone vibrate against his thigh as he stopped in front of the blond's table. He knew who was calling and just the thought of her brought tears to his

already puffy red eyes. He took a deep breath before he spoke, his depression making his stutter even worse than it was normally. "Hi…..can I, uh, s-sit here?

E-everywhere else is, uh, f-fulled…" He waited for only a few moments before the blond with shades nodded slightly. The dark haired boy sat across from his

new table mate, looking around for a few moments before he looked back at the boy across from him.

_Everybody_

_Put up your hands Say:_

"_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you've got nothing left say:_

"_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

_Back it up now_

_You've got a reason to live say:_

"_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

_Feeling good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down say:_

"_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

The tanned skin boy felt very uneasy sitting across from the blond boy. Though he couldn't see his eyes due to the boy's shades, he was able to feel his stare

on him. He didn't know why, but the feeling in his stomach was one of butterflies trying to escape. He needed to somehow make this situation less akward. "S-

so, uh, what b-brings you here? I, uh, ju-just got dumped…I guess."

The blond raised one of his eye brows slightly at the tanned boy's sudden attempt at conversation. And what the boy had just said…Today sure has been an

ironic day.

Even though he came here to escape from people, he found something about this boy…..cute…..Though there was no way in hell he would ever admit it out

loud. He let a small smirk grace his lips as he spoke to the stuttering mess of a boy. "Hm, ironic day. Here for the same reason. Though, one usually starts with

their name when talking to a stranger."

The other boy blushed furiously at the other's cool, calm voice. Many things ran through the poor boy's mind at once, causing him to take much longer than

normal to respond. "Oh, uh, yeah…. I'm T-Tavros….Tavros Nitram…."

The blond nodded after Tavros had finished speaking. He waited a moment before answering, taking a small drink of whatever the hell his bro had ordered for

him. "Cool name Tavbro. Name's Dave Strider. Now, instead of sitting here looking like two total tools, why don't we go out there and start some sick fires on

the dance floor? Get your mind off of your old bitch, eh?"

Tavros blinked for a moment before he felt himself being pulled to the dance floor by Dave. He had never actually danced with someone before, let alone a man

he had just met. He stood awkwardly, waiting to be told what to do when he felt two hands settle on his waist. He squeaked quietly in surprise as he felt

himself being spun around to face the blond. Said blond smirked lightly as he heard the other's squeak. He figured since he was out at this shitty club, why not

take advantage of it all. He slowly began to sway his hips in time with the beat, making sure that his dance partner followed suit.

_To the beat  
_

_To the beat_

_To the beat_

As the song went on, both boys began to become more comfortable with being so close to each other. Tavros slowly slid his hands up around Dave's neck,

lightly holding on to the back of his shirt. Dave tightened his grip on the other's hips, pulling them closer together so instead of just the swaying of hips, a light

friction began to grow between the two as their hips grinded together. Tavros's was flustered to say the least. He had came to this club to get away from it all,

but he felt himself falling for the blond haired stranger.

_You got nothing to lose, _

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_We break up it's something that we do now_

_Everyone has got to do it sometime_

_It's okay_

_Let it go_

_Get out there and find someone_

Dave decided that yes, he was falling for the Latino stranger. He decided that he would for once listen to what his brother was trying to tell him, this time

through a song, and not be afraid to get down with someone new. He slowly slide his hands up the other's shirt just a tad so he was holding onto the soft skin

that covered the boy's hips. Tavros, upon feeling the other's hands, looked at the other boy with widened eyes. He was about to say something, he wasn't

sure what, when his words were caught in his throat. He suddenly felt a warm pair of lips cover his own.

_It's too late to be tripping on the phone here_

_Get off the wire_

_Now everything is good here_

_Stop what you're doing_

_You don't wanna ruin_

_The chance that you got to_

_Find a new one_

A wet tongue slid out of the blond's mouth and slowly traced over the Latino's. His grinding slowed as he rubbed slightly at the other's hips, tracing over the

other's lips. He gently pulled the other's bottom lip into his mouth, sucking and nipping at it gently. A small noise rose out of the other's throat as he slowly

parted his lips, allowing the other male to gain access to his moist cavern.

The kiss got more heated after that moment. Tongues clashed with each other for dominance though it ultimately went to Dave. The blond's tongue mapped

out every inch of the other's mouth before he finally pulled back, breathing heavily out of his noise. Tavros, on the other hand, was panting heavily when he

was finally able to gulp down much needed air.

The two males stood motionlessly for a few seconds before their lips were attached to each other's again. This time, the kiss was filled with passion and lust.

Tavros let Dave win easily this time, enjoying the feeling of the other's hot muscle running over his own. He ran his hands up the blonds back, gripping tightly

onto the hair that was at the nape of his neck. Dave ran his hands freely over the other's body. One hand slid down to grip tightly at the other's ass while the

other ran up his chest, stopping just above his abs.

_Everybody_

_Put up your hands Say:_

"_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you've got nothing left say:_

"_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

_Back it up now_

_You've got a reason to live say:_

"_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

_Feeling good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down say:_

"_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

After a few moments of making out, the two pulled back, both breathing heavily at this point. Dave stepped back from Tavros, holding onto one of his hands

tightly as he began to lead him towards the club's exit. Tavros, blushing madly, followed the other male with a small smile on his face. At this point, he didn't

care where he was going, as long as it was with the blond. Both boys found it ironic that they had came to this club to get away from it all, but ended up

together.

The two walked out of the club, unnoticed by everyone except for one man. The dj smiled as he watched his younger brother leave with someone. He finally let

the song he had been mixing end, smirking happily to himself. His little bro owed him for tonight.

_No_

_No_

_Now you know what to do_

_So come on_

_Feeling good_

* * *

Soooooo...was it any good? Any thoughts on anything?! Review?!


End file.
